The Melting Of Iceland's Heart
by Fantasizedemo97
Summary: Iceland's world had always been empty. Yes, he had Norway his brother, and the rest of the Nordic's but he was always the loner of the group. Sweden had Finland. Denmark had Norway. And Iceland had no one. Will he still be content with it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story(sorry for not having done anything with the first, ive been busy) and i'm hoping it'll be as successful as the first. Enjoy! **

Iceland was utterly bored. He was sitting in his brother, Norway's house, the one that he shared with Denmark. Iceland didn't mind that they were together. Not much at least. Sometimes Iceland would wonder what his brother was thinking, being with that goof. But Denmark made Norway happy (on the inside-outside he was emotionless) and so Iceland would put up with it. The other Nordic's were there, all having lunch together. This was usually pretty disastrous, considering the rivalry Denmark and Sweden shared. But today it was actually relatively peaceful. That peacefulness also made it boring.

Iceland sipped his coffee. Sweden and Denmark were arguing, but not fighting outright. Norway's face was expressionless as he watched the two squabble. Finland looked like he wanted to break it up, but was unable to do so for fear of being pulled into it.

"I just don't get why you can't admit it. My house is better than yours, just like it's always been." Denmark said, showing off his teeth in a big smug smile.

Sweden glared at him. "Does it matter? And for the record, your house was always too much like you. Flashy and irritating."

"How can a house be irritating?" Norway said, his blank eyes fixed on Sweden.

"Hey-uh- guys? Can we not do this? Why can't we just get along and have a nice lunch?" Finland said quietly, big eyes pleading.

Sweden looked at Finland, about to reply. A big mistake. Denmark grabbed his plate and chucked it at Sweden. Finland squealed and covered his head, giving the surprise attack away to Sweden. He picked up his own plate, deflecting the expensive chine easily. They both stood up, trying to get more chuckable objects.

"Eeek!" Finland squeaked, hiding under the table.

"Stop. You two idiots keep going at each other. You'll hurt yourselves and then the rest of us will have to clean up your blood. And it'll probably stain." Norway interjected, narrowing his eyes.

Denmark rolled his eyes and prepared to throw a large blue bowl at Sweden's head. Iceland was getting angry. This wasn't half as bad as normal, but the tension was escalating and it would get worse than usual if someone didn't stop them. And all Iceland wanted to do was eat in peace. Both Sweden and Denmark were about to throw.

"STOP! You two are complete idiots! Whenever we're together all you do is fight. We can never have a peaceful lunch because of you!" Iceland may have been bored but he really didn't care for bloodshed, and usually ended these fights. "Now if you two don't come to your senses, I will make you." And like that Iceland's anger deflated like a popped balloon.

"Whatever. These plates cost too much anyway." Denmark replied nonchalantly.

Sweden kept glaring at Denmark (who gave him a snide smile in return) but sat back down. Finland appeared from under the table, shaking and trying to act cool, while Sweden put his arm around him. Norway had stayed calm the entire time.

All this is perfectly normal when your with the Nordics.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Hey guys! Okayyyy I'm really sorry for not posting sooner, but I have a lot of shtuff going on now...mainly schooly stuff, but still. XD I really hope you guys like it! If there are any questions, or encouragements or whatever, dont hesitate! Oh, and if you have an idea for later chapters, go on and tell me! I'll try to get in what I can :) Enjoy!**_

The wind blew through Iceland's white hair. He hugged Mr. Puffin close to him. The Puffin grunted in response.

Iceland had been sitting there, on a tall hill, for a while now. It was his favorite place to sit and think. He came here a lot. Usually pondering things that went on in world conferences, or something someone had said to him. And, of course, his Puffin would follow him.

He sighed. Today, he had been thinking about his . . . family. He thought of Finland and Sweden, their life together. They always seemed happy together- even though Sweden would scare the crap out of Finland sometimes. He also thought about his brother, Norway, and Denmark. Even if Denmark was an idiot, he cared about Norway and made him happy. He thought a little about Sealand, how, even if he was only adopted (or bought), he was still part of their family, Finland and Sweden's son. They all seemed happy. But Iceland was never happy. Always, he was bored, or angry or just sad.

Iceland sighed again, and heard the grass crunching. He turned his head, and saw Norway walking up the hill towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Norway replied evenly.

"What about? If it's supposed to be about how I reacted yesterday at lunch, then you don't have to say anything. I did it to try and keep some peace. Finland looked like he was going to start hyperventilating." Iceland said, raising his hand.

"No, not that. But you seem down lately." It was a wonder he could tell. "Is there something wrong? What have you been thinking about?" Norway asked sitting down next to Iceland.

"It's nothing." Iceland looked down at Mr. Puffin's pink bow. This was a typical reaction when he was embarrassed or didn't want to let anyone know something he had done or thought about. And Norway, apparently, knew it well.

"I can tell when something is wrong with you. Now, tell me." Norway sounded very serious about it.

"You don't need to know." Norway glared at Iceland. "Fine. I was thinking of how everyone has a partner. Or some type of family. And I have no one."

"I'm your brother. And the rest of them should be like a family to you." Norway looked slightly irritated by not being thought of as family.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is that, all of you have someone. You have Denmark. Finland has Sweden. I don't have anyone. When I said 'family' I meant someone you live with, or a kid or whatever else you would call it. I don't want a kid, but I wish I had someone. All I have is Mr. Puffin." Iceland looked down again.

"You know, you don't need a partner. And just because you don't, that doesn't mean that you have to be so distant to us all." Norway sounded more kind than usual. That doesn't mean that he wasn't kind, but he didn't . . . _feel._

Iceland sighed, exasperated. "You don't get it. I want someone who will care for me. And I don't mean family. I mean someone who'll love me. Romantically. And I'm always so lonely. I'm way out here, in the middle of the ocean, while you're all together. I'm not near any of you. And none of the other countries are my age."

"There are some nations your age. Sealand, Latvia, Hong Kong, Seychelles, Korea. And I'm not sure you're looking for a partner as much as a friend. Talk to some of them. You should talk to Sealand anyways, since he's Finland's son." Norway said, in a tone of voice that one would talk to a child in.

"Fine, Norway. I'll try talking to some of them. But I doubt I'll even be able to get in touch with those last three. And Sealand is annoying." Norway hit him for that last part. "Ow."

"You'll do it. And you'll like it. You're going to get some friends. I'm going to find out some way to get in touch with them. Maybe China and England will let you hang out with Seychelles, Hong Kong and Korea. As for Latvia . . . maybe you can hang out with him when your with Sealand" Norway looked thoughtful, as he continued to think up plans for Iceland to be with his soon-to-be friends.

"Fine. Just don't make any plans without me knowing. I may be doing something." Norway looked at him slyly. "There are important things that I do!" Norway kept looking at him in that all-knowing way. "I don't have to explain anything to you." Iceland looked away from Norway defiantly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Norway roll his eyes.

They continued to sit there, Norway scheming, Iceland brooding. There was no way for Iceland to know just how important this talk had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Heyy, guys! Here's the new chapter of my Ice-Hong story! But...you already knew that. XD Anyway, I really hope ya like it! Oh, and any ideas or, comments are totally awesome, so dont hesitate! Thanks and enjoy!_**

Somehow Norway had gotten all the nations around Iceland's age to hang out at Iceland's. Norway was there, just in case Iceland decided to bail. Which he had been planning to do.

Sealand had arrived first. Sweden dropped him off eagerly, and Iceland was creeped out by what he and Finland may be doing alone. Then Latvia, who came only because Sealand made him. Seychelles arrived shortly after Latvia, dropped off by England. A while later China brought Korea and Hong Kong, and talked a little to Norway before he left.

"Okay, well you guys go have fun." Norway seemed strained, having to put some emotion into his words. All the young nations-Sealand not included- were scared of Norway, although the fake cheeriness in Norway's voice did creep Sealand out a little.

Iceland led his guests through his house, bringing them to his living room. Sealand plopped down on the couch and picked up the T.V. remote, turning to MTV. Latvia and Korea joined in eagerly. Seychelles sat down next to Korea awkwardly. Without any more room on the couch, Hong Kong took a recliner. Iceland remained standing, still too new with the other five nations.

Korea and Sealand were talking about the music videos, Latvia occasionally joining in.

"Hey, Iceland! Do you have any video games? And, what about snacks?" Sealand asked not even taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm so hungry. Sweden said you'd have food." The other's nodded in agreement, looking up at Iceland.

"What do you want? I don't think I have any type of Asian food." Iceland kept his voice void of emotion. Sealand, Korea, Seychelles and Latvia babbled off nonstop about what type of food they wanted. Iceland decided they could just eat what he gave them, and walked off to the kitchen.

"Iceland. Do you have any water? Would you mind getting me some?" At first, Iceland thought Norway had come into the room and asked him this, but he wasn't there. Iceland looked at Hong Kong, assuming that the voice he had heard was his, since all the others had emotion in their tone.

"Sure." Iceland began walking again. "Would you like some help?" Hong Kong had spoken again. Iceland shrugged.

They walked down the hall and into Iceland's small kitchen. Iceland took a glass out of one of the cabinets, and opened the refrigerator. He filled the cup with water and handed it to Hong Kong. Then, he began pulling snack foods out of his cabinets and refrigerator. He really hadn't paid much attention to what everyone had wanted, so he just got generic stuff. Cookies, cereal, crackers, and whatever else he could think of.

"I can take some of those," Hong Kong said, holding out his hands. Iceland gave him a few boxes and bowls, taking the rest himself.

On the way back to the living room-where there was a lot of noise- Norway stopped Iceland. Hong Kong waited too, until Iceland waved him off. He looked back at Norway.

"So how's it going in there? Are you making friends?" Norway had a bit of hopefulness in his voice, though this time the emotion didn't strain him.

"I suppose. They're okay." Norway looked happy at this. Well, as happy as he can get on the outside.

"That's good. I was a little anxious to see what you thought of them. I'm glad you're making friends." Iceland shrugged again, making Norway roll his eyes.

"I should get back to them. They're going to starve if they don't get more food." Iceland turned around and went back into the living room.

"Hey, there's Iceland! I was wondering where you were! Wacha got for food?" Korea ran up to him looking at the various foods in Iceland's arms. Korea settled for some cookies, and Iceland put the rest of the food down.

The others each took some, happily chatting while they ate. They had changed the channel while Iceland and Hong Kong were in the kitchen, so now they were watching an action movie. Each time there was a battle, all talking would cease until the fighting was over, and then they would start talking about how 'awesome' the scene was. It was actually pretty amusing for Iceland. He had never seen anyone who was as energetic and interested in television as Korea. Except, maybe Sealand.

All they did the whole day was watch television, play video games (Turns out, Korea brought his system and games just in case Iceland had none-which he didn't.) and talk. They were the exact opposite of Iceland-besides Hong Kong- but he still found them very interesting.

_Maybe I could be friends with them. They don't seem so bad. But they're a bit too much for me to take in all together. Maybe next time I'll only invite a few at once. That way I won't have to overload on emotions and hyperactivity._

So. Iceland would be friends with them. Hopefully Norway was right about Iceland needing friends. If he had to go through all this friendship crap, and it turned out he just had a mental disorder, he'd be pissed.

**_*Oh, and do you guys think I should name the chapters? Would that make it better? XD If there's anything i should add, tell me, so i can improve this!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Got a Clue?

_***Hey guys! Another chapterrr! Hope ya like it. 3**_

"Bye. See you later." Iceland said to Korea and Hong Kong, as they were led to their car by China. Seychelles had already left, as she had been taken home by France.

So only Latvia and Sealand remained. Latvia was leaving with Sealand, and he wasn't leaving for a while, since Norway had promised Finland and Sweden that he would take him home. And Norway wanted to stay with Iceland, because he thought Iceland would get lonely. His protectiveness was starting to annoy Iceland.

"So, since Korea took his video games home with him, what are we gonna do? We could watch MTV." Sealand seemed really bored. Latvia seemed kind of awkward, seeing as he was only friends with Sealand.

"NO MTV. I hate that channel. All they do is show music videos' and annoyingly inappropriate reality shows." Iceland glared at nothing in particular. Thinking of that channel always infuriated him. No reason why, besides the fact that all the show were meaningless and boring.

"Urgh! You hate everything," Sealand said, pouting.

"Well, we could play a board game or something," Latvia said hesitantly. He looked around at Iceland, who was leaning against his dining room's wall. Sealand groaned from across the room.

Norway, who had been sitting at Iceland's dinner table, suddenly joined in the conversation. "Hey, Iceland? Remember that time that Finland gave you all those games? Do you still have them?" He seemed enthusiastic. Iceland vaguely remembered a day when Finland had come to his house with a big pile of board games in his arms. He had apparently grown out of them and decided to give them to Iceland. Iceland, not caring much for any type of game, had stored them in his basement.

"Oh, yeah, I do. I can go get them." Iceland walked toward the door to his basement, while Latvia sat down at the table, excitedly, and Sealand sat down as well, unwillingly.

Iceland walked down to his dusty and damp basement, picked up a board game at random, and walked back up the stairs. Latvia grinned when he saw what game it was. Iceland had unknowingly picked Clue.

"I love Clue! I call Green!" He plucked the figure out of the box as soon as it was open.

"If I have to play it, I guess I'll be . . . the purple guy." Sealand picked up his piece from the box.

"Professor Plum." Latvia mumbled.

"I'll get Peacock." Norway held out his hand and Iceland dropped the piece into his hand.

"I'm going to use Mrs. White then." Iceland said with a sigh.

Norway shuffled the cards, and placed them into the little envelope. Then he dealt the rest of them out to the younger nations. Once they got their cards, they scribbled down the needed information.

"I'll go first, since I'm your Senpai, Iceland." Sealand rolled the dice and moved his figure forward. His piece got into the Hall, and he started off on his accusations. "Okay, I think it was Mrs. White," He grinned at Iceland, "with the axe, in the Hall. Any objections?"

Latvia held out a card. Sealand grimaced and wrote on his note pad.

"My turn," Norway said. He rolled and moved along his piece. "Okay, so I think it was Custard, in the Kitchen, with the knife."

"Nope, that doesn't work!" Sealand shoved a card in Norway's face. "Okay." He said, and he, too, wrote on the note pad.

Latvia's turn came, and he landed in the Dining Room. He accused Plum, with the pistol. This time, Iceland had the card. And then it was his turn.

His piece got to the Observatory. "I think it was, Scarlet with the trophy." Each of them had a card for it, so they all crossed those out.

On the game went, and in the end, Norway won. Apparently it was Custard in the Guest Room, with the Knife. Sealand got angry and demanded a rematch, so they played game after game until he won. It took 5 games, and by then Iceland, Latvia and Norway had already gotten bored with it and decided to let him win.

"Oh, we've been here a while," Norway said, looking at the clock on Iceland's wall. It was eight. "We'd better get going. I don't want Sweden and Finland getting worried. And Latvia needs to get home too."

He stood, grabbing his coat from the chair. Latvia and Sealand did the same. Iceland gathered the game pieces and board, putting them back into the box. Once it was closed, he walked the others to the door.

"T-that was really fun Iceland," Latvia said waving and walking out.

"You're probably so jealous that I won," Sealand said smugly.

"You won once out of the 6 times we played." This made Sealand's smile drop and he stalked out the door.

"Well, good bye." Norway walked out the door, but before stepping out completely he whispered in Iceland's ear. "Oni-chaaan."

"Bye," Iceland said. Once Norway was gone, he shut the door. Then he put the game box back downstairs. He felt mentally exhausted. All those people. He was glad for the company, but he had never been around so many (Not counting other Nordics) especially in his own home. But . . . those nations didn't seem so bad. He had been expecting much worse, at least. His earlier thoughts about being friends with Seychelles, Hong Kong, Korea, Latvia and Sealand came back to him.

He hadn't been completely sure before. But, now he felt better about it. But, also like before, he was going to be cautious about how many of them he invited over, or hung out with at a time. They were a lot to take in at once. But, maybe it would work out. Hopefully . . .

_***Okay . . . so i realize that this chapter really had no point. I mean, did I really need to load a chapter with four countries playing Clue? No, I didnt. But, I had no ideas, and i figured, 'Hey, wouldnt it be kinda funny to see Norway and Iceland playing a board game?' (just for you Maria...XD) and so i did it.**_

_**People had told me to name the chapters in m other story, so I thought, why not name these chapters too? Oh, and, just like in my other story, I have no ideas. Writers Block. :P But, if someone could give me some type of idea-y, sentance-y thing that could sprout an idea in MY mind, (even if you gave me a whole idea, I'm still gonna mix it with others...) then I can, like, continue. So if you'll do that, I will love you... XD Awkward huh? Yup. **_

_**Anyway... I think I had something else to say, but I forgot. Sorry. XD Well, fank you for reading. :)))))))**_


	5. Chapter 5 Gilmore Girls and Zombies

***Heyy guys! I know I havent updated in a few days-sorry. I had a dumb research project to do, like I said in my Pol-Liet fanfiction, but here's a new chapter! So...I know what Im gonna do for the next chapter-duhh, obviously- so im not asking for that. Oh, just read it already! Haha, go on! Enjoy!**

_-Iceland and Norway—_

"Ugh," Iceland groaned, sitting up in bed. The stupid alarm had woken him up.

He looked at the time. 9:00. Slowly, he got out of bed. He felt so tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He had stayed up till 1 in the morning watching late night TV shows. And when he went to bed, he tossed and turned, never able to stay asleep for more than an hour.

Iceland went on with his morning routine, showering, getting dressed and then having breakfast. He normally didn't have any coffee, but in this situation, he found it necessary.

There was a _crunch_ with each bite of toast he took. The coffee burned his throat.

A grunt sounded from the floor, and he looked down at Mr. Puffin. _What's with you? _Only Iceland could hear the Puffin. It was a little like with Norway and England, how only they heard and saw their magical creatures. Except, all people could see Iceland's Puffin.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. Where were you yesterday?" Iceland swallowed another bite of toast.

_I was here. I didn't want to be around any of them, so I stayed up there._ The Puffin looked up, towards Iceland bedroom. _I dunno how you did it. Half of them were annoying, and the other half were awkward. _

"Yeah, but they aren't that bad when you get to know them. Even Sealand can be okay." The Puffin rolled his eyes at that last one.

_Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go back upstairs. I have a feelin' someone else is gonna show up here, _the Puffin said gruffly.

Iceland watched as he made his way up the stairs. Shaking his head, he gulped down more coffee. "God, this tastes bad. Urgh." He poured the remaining liquid down the drain in the sink.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

He walked over to the phone, and answered with, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Me," a voice said, as if that was enough for Iceland to really know who it was, even though he did recognize it. "I'm coming over." And with that Norway hung up.

Iceland rolled his eyes. Then, he went into his living room, and turned on his television. He flipped through channels, not very interested in watching, just wanting something to do. He finally settled for a movie channel with a horror movie being showed. Iceland wasn't afraid of scary movies like some people. He really didn't like them much, but again, he wasn't interested in watching it.

The doorbell rang right as the killer was cornering a dumb teenage girl. A shrill scream sounded as Iceland walked to the door.

"Hi. What are you watching?" Norway asked, wincing at the volume of the screams. He entered without even waiting for Iceland to invite him in.

"I don't know. Some stupid horror movie." They walked down the hall and Iceland turned the TV volume down. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Why did you assume that I came over here just because I had something to tell you?" Iceland began again, about to ask what else they would do, but was cut off by Norway. "You're right though, I do have something to tell you. I got a call from China, and he wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with his younger brothers again. I know you just did, but they seemed to like you. Would you like to hang out with them again?"

Iceland knew this wasn't a question. Norway was going to make him be with them again whether he wanted to or not. "Sure. But not all of them. I still have a headache from when we were watching that action movie." He rubbed his head.

"I knew you'd say that," Norway said, almost cheerfully, though his blue eyes stayed emotionless. "So China and I decided that you, Hong Kong and Korea are going to spend tomorrow together. They're coming here again. But this time, you guys are actually going somewhere."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Where?"

"We decided you'd have fun at an amusement park."

"_You_ decided? Isn't it supposed to be us three that choose?" Iceland was kind of pissed off, but he didn't show it.

"Yes, we did. Korea likes them, Hong Kong and you shouldn't mind them. The one we chose has a lot of rides." Iceland rolled his eyes at this last part. Apparently, no one cared what their opinion on this was. Iceland didn't mind being with them. But an amusement park? He wasn't sure if he would even have a little fun there.

"Okay." He turned back to the television, and flipped through channels again.

"Good. What are we going to watch-" Norway leaned up to Iceland's ear. "-_Oniichan_?"

"I don't care." Iceland settled for something he had never seen, one that he really wouldn't watch in normal circumstances. He was mad at Norway, for planning his life. But he didn't want to direct his anger at his brother, so instead he directed it at the show- Gilmore Girls.

Norway raised an eyebrow. Iceland shrugged and turned back towards the God-awful show. Norway watched too. And every so often a rude or sarcastic remark would come out of either of their mouths.

_-Korea, Hong Kong and China-_

Hong Kong and Korea were watching TV, half silently, half obnoxiously loud. They had both had fun at Iceland's, although they still didn't know him well enough to consider a friend-yet.

"Ya know, I really hate this. Wanna play a video game?" Korea asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Just as long as it isn't some stupid Call of Duty type." Hong Kong said, content with playing something as long as it didn't involve Nazi zombies.

"Aww! Fine, we'll just have to play this!" Korea held up a video game for 5 seconds (which wasn't enough time for Hong Kong to read the cover) and then popped it into the game console. He then took out two game controllers and gave one to Hong Kong.

It was a video-game version of a movie, a horror movie that they had seen together. There was a zombie out-break and some survivors were fighting for life. Korea got very into it, shouting when a zombie came near and moving all around when he made his player walk anywhere.

"Yeah! Oh man, there's a bunch of 'em! Let's get them! Da-ze!" Korea jumped into a circle of zombies and began killing them while twirling his character around. Hong Kong fought the outsiders of the circle and killed them off.

They were both really into the game, almost halfway through it, when China came running over. "Hong Kong! Korea! I have some good news for you, aru!"

Hong Kong paused the game right when Korea's character was jumping in mid-air, about to take out a big zombie. "Hey!"

"What is it, _sensei_?" Hong Kong asked, ignoring Korea's protests.

"You and Korea are going to see Iceland tomorrow, aru! You're going to an amusement park with him! That's what Norway and I had decided." He grinned at them.

"Hey cool! I love amusement parks! We're going on a lot of roller coasters right?" Korea seemed to have forgotten about the game.

"Yes you are! I'm bringing you over there early, so you have to get to sleep early!"

"We're not kids." Hong Kong said.

"So what? It takes a while to get to them, so we're leaving at 6, aru!" And with that, China left.

"So . . . . Want to keep playing?" Hong Kong asked. Korea nodded, and Hong Kong un-paused the game.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Amusement please!

***Heya! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The next day ( as promised by Norway and China) Korea, Hong Kong, and Iceland were taken to one of America's amusement parks. (Because, really, who else would have one _everywhere_?)

They walked aimlessly, checking out the rides, and the stores selling T-Shirts and coffee mugs. They rode all of the family rides first, bumper cars and rotating rides like the scrambler. Then they looked for rollercoasters, and Korea wouldn't settle for the little ones, not at first.

"Whoa! Let's go on that one!" Korea shouted, pointing at the biggest rollercoaster in the park that had a lot of sharp twists and loops.

Hong Kong shrugged, and he and Iceland followed Korea. They had been dropped off, since China had some, uh, business to take care of (Business that included Russia), and Norway had a date with Denmark.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Korea said excitedly, waiting in line, and jumping up and down impatiently.

"It looks dangerous to me." Iceland took one look at the summit, and got a bad feeling in his gut. He hadn't ever ridden a rollercoaster, and was pretty frightened of them. And this one was the mother-of-all-coasters.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't have something like this unless it was safe. You can sit in the middle if you want." Hong Kong said. Iceland nodded, still nervous about it.

Korea kept jumping, shouting to them about how great this ride would be. Once they sat down, Iceland looked down the track, feeling worse about it. Suddenly, he felt someone take his hand. He looked over at Hong Kong on his right, who said, "If you really get scared just squeeze my hand. Don't worry so much." Iceland nodded, his heart thundering in his chest, and looked back down.

Korea, who hadn't noticed, was still whooping excitedly to Iceland's left. The amusement park workers checked everyone's seats, making sure they were buckled. Iceland gulped as the coaster lurched to a start. The coaster made the slow rise up to the top, and Hong Kong squeezed Iceland's hand reassuringly. Iceland grinned shyly, but it turned out as more of a grimace.

"Whooo!" Korea yelled, as the coaster reached the top, and began to turn back down. As soon as it went, everyone started screaming excitedly. Iceland squeezed Hong Kong's hand tightly, and his heart pounded.

The coaster picked up speed, and went through a chain of loops. Korea had his arms raised and was screaming 'Da-ze!', and when Iceland looked over at Hong Kong, he smiled. Iceland felt a little better, and was starting to enjoy the thrill of the ride. Soon, he began laughing and then screaming with the rest of the riders.

By the time the ride was over, Iceland's hair was messed up, his voice was barely working, and he was having the time of his life. They walked past some food stands, and Korea's stomach growled.

"So, are you guys hungry? I am. Do ya wanna get something to eat?" Korea said, pointing to a food stand selling pizza, hamburgers and fries.

"Yeah, a little. Who's buying?" Hong Kong said, as they walked over to it.

"I will." Iceland took his wallet. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll have a hamburger and fries. And a soda." Korea grinned.

"And I'll just have fries and a water."

"Okay." Iceland went up to order, giving the man his money and bringing back all their food.

They found a table and sat down, eating their food slowly. Iceland nibbled on his fries, and sipped his soda silently.

"Isn't this place cool?" Korea had already finished his food, and was taking some from Iceland, who really hadn't made a dent.

"I like it. The rides are fun." Hong Kong smiled at Iceland, who blushed, then looked away. Why was he blushing?

"I didn't think rollercoasters would be so fun." Iceland said, pushing his fries toward Korea.

"We should go on more after this." Korea was chomping on the fries.

"Just as long as you don't throw up on us." Hong Kong said, amused.

They waited until Korea was done, then kept going around the park. As they walked, they came to game stands. The strength game had a bunch of prizes, and Korea tried to win a big stuffed monkey. He got halfway, but didn't reach the bell.

They each tried it, Korea twice, but none got any farther than Korea had at first. They gave up and kept walking. Iceland was still thinking of his earlier shyness while they walked. Why had he felt like he had butterflies in is stomach when Hong Kong smiled at him? _Why am I suddenly feeling so self-conscious around him? All he did was smile. I'm not even into guys! Am I? No! Of course not! This doesn't make any sense . . . _

"Are you okay?" They had stopped walking and Hong Kong was looking into Iceland's eyes, concerned. Korea was right beside him, also looking rather worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Uh, why don't we go on another ride? How 'bout that one?" He pointed to the second largest coaster in the park, hoping no one noticed how he had caught his breath when Hong Kong looked at him, his brown eyes wide. He quickly shook his head, trying not to think like that.

"Okay . . . Sure. That one looks fun." Korea and Hong Kong started for it, and Iceland ran after them.

The line wasn't as long as the other ride's had been, so they only had to wait a few minutes. When they got to the front and entered the car, Hong Kong offered his hand, yet again. Iceland took it, heart pounding. _Stop it,_ he told himself, _you don't like him! Its- It's just the excitement of the rollercoaster, that's all._

_"All passengers must be safely buckled into their seats before take-off," _a robotic voice said, sounding as if they were on a plane. The employees of the park came around, making sure all the riders were safe and sound, not able to fall out. The ride started, and Iceland felt like he had on the first coaster. Except this time, he wasn't nervous, just excited. Although, Hong Kong's hand did make him feel _a little_ nervous.

The coaster made a few sharp turns, though not as sharp as the other ride. Iceland still had a lot of fun. Korea was having fun too, when Iceland looked over at the screaming nation. Hong Kong grinned at him, and squeezed his hand, which in turn, squeezed Iceland's heart. Again, he got mad at himself for this feeling of . . . well; he wasn't sure what the feeling was. He wasn't familiar with it. Not anger or happiness. He kept pondering that.

They came to a stop. Korea stumbled out of the car like he was drunk, and Iceland came gracefully after him, Hong Kong following. "D'you wanna ride another?" Korea asked.

Iceland shrugged and they went to the next ride. This one was all height, no sharp turns. Iceland felt a little scared of this one, it being about two hundred feet in the air. But he went on it anyway.

They rode every ride in the park, some three times even, until Norway called Iceland to tell him that he was here to pick them up. China was with him, there for Korea and Hong Kong who had a long ride home.

"Thanks for, uh, coming guys," Iceland said to Korea and Hong Kong as they walked out of the park.

"No problem. I love these places. I had a fun time!" Korea said happily.

"Yeah, I had fun too. Let's hang out again sometime," Hong Kong said, just as they got to where China and Norway were waiting for them. "Sure," Iceland responded, slightly flustered by Hong Kong's smile," that'd be fun."

"Hong Kong, Korea aru! Did you have fun with Iceland, aru?" China asked as they walked to his car. "Bye Norway, Iceland!" China waved.

"Goodbye China," Norway called formally, with no emotion. Then he turned to Iceland. "Did you have fun, _oniichan?"_

"Yes." Iceland opened their car's door. Denmark popped out, slugging Iceland on the arm playfully.

"Hey, Ice! How'd your day go? I know mine was _great!_" Denmark wasn't drunk, but he did smell like beer.

Since Iceland knew that Denmark had spent the day with Norway, he was horrified by the conclusion he came to. "Really? I don't need to know how _great_ your day was. Especially when I know who you spent it with." Norway blushed uncharacteristically.

"Shut up, Denmark." Norway punched Denmark's arm, which didn't seem to faze him. "If we don't leave now, we'll be home by six in the morning. Let's go, get back in the car." Norway shoved Denmark through the opening. Iceland got in and sat down, mind wandering (again) to his shyness toward Hong Kong.

***I dont know if I got Korea's personality quite right, he seems a lot like America. Maybe the scene is altering his personality. XD**

** Anyhoo, I really like this. I tried to make it longer this time, since all my chapters consist of like 5 paragraphs. XD I LOVE how fluffy it is when Hong Kong lets Iceland hold his hand! SO CUTEE! I'm gonna make it even more fluffy as it goes on, cuz really, who doesnt like fluff? Thats right, no one! I love it personally. **

**Soo, im sorry for not updating sooner, im sure i drove you all crazy (I give myself wayy too much credit there XD) but, im hoping that this'll get longer, that way you wont read for five minutes and then be like 'Where's this gonna go?' I've neglected it cuz of all the stuff I've been doing. **

**Oh! I know you guys probly dont care, but I ordered my Iceland cosplay last week! Heheh, i have a coslpay group that consists of my friends (five of us...) and now only 2 poeple havent ordered or gotten theirs. It's gonna be awesome. Plus, we're doing the Nordics! I'm Iceland... Duh, i already told you that. XD Awesome though. (And now after this useless story-thing...)**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 What happened to my innocence?

*** Heyy Guys! Sorry for not having updated in a while. (I havent updated my Pol-Liet on in like a week XD) Ive been busy. So, uh, dont let me keep you from the story. Enjoy!**

Iceland hadn't noticed how much he had walked until he barely kept himself from passing out in Norway's car. The ride seemed to take forever, and every so often Iceland's head would dip, and he'd black out for a few minutes. Each time this happened, Norway would look back and narrow his eyes, not happy with Iceland's exhaustion.

"You should have slept longer. When did you get to sleep last night?" Norway asked, when they were about halfway back to Iceland's.

"I don't know. Maybe two." Norway's blue eyes narrowed so much, he seemed to be cross-eyed.

"You should have gone to sleep earlier. I'm surprised you could even keep yourself awake at the park." Norway was always a little too protective. "You can sleep at my house tonight. I want to make sure you aren't up till two again."

"Hey, I thought you said we wo-" Denmark began loudly. Norway raised his fist and socked Denmark in the mouth, without even looking at him. "Ow! That hurt! But you can make up for it tonight when-" Norway punched Denmark again, and this time he shut up.

"Uhm… What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. Back to what I was saying, I want to make sure you actually get some rest. You've barely had any sleep this week." For a minute there, Norway almost looked embarrassed, or even scared. But, Iceland being the innocent nation that he is, he didn't notice, or even piece anything together.

"Why do you always want me to go to sleep early? Do you have something planned for tomorrow?" Iceland glared at Norway, then Denmark. Denmark looked like he felt awkward, and Norway just kept staring at the road.

"I might. And I only want you to go to sleep early so that you don't drool on my car. I don't exactly enjoy cleaning that off."

"I don't drool!" Iceland glared some more.

"You may not drool bro, but you talk like crazy! You're asleep for ten minutes and you basically tell us all your secrets!" Denmark laughed.

"What did I say? Tell me! You'd better not tell anyone anything!"

"Ha! Whacha got to hide?" Iceland threw the one toy he had won (A small shiny fish) directly at Denmark, who dodged it. "Nah, you really didn't say much. Mainly random words and sentences that made no sense. By the way, what did you mean by a rollerplane? Seriously what is that?"

"Nothing. What else?"

"Uh, you said some stuff about Hong Kong, but I really didn't pay attention, since I was still stuck on that rollerplane thing. Really, what is it?"

"Nothing. And that's all I mentioned?" Denmark nodded. "Okay." And with that, Iceland gave in to sleep.

-(\/)-

"Hey, bro, wake up!" Denmark said, poking Iceland's cheek.

"Where are we? What time is it? Would you stop doing that!" Iceland glared, and sat up. He looked around, seeing that he was in Norway's car, and that the car was parked in Norway's driveway.

"We're at Norge's house! It's like, ten."

"Okay." Iceland jumped out of the car, and looked around for Norway. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he went inside. He said something about, making sure the guest room was ready." Denmark began walking to the front door, and Iceland followed him.

They got inside, and Denmark flopped down on the couch, taking the television remote and flipping through channels. Iceland walked to the guest bedroom, ready to fall onto the bed and sleep. He found Norway making the bed.

"Hi. Thanks for letting me sleep here," Iceland said, motioning toward the bed, so that Norway didn't think he meant that he was glad to be sleeping over.

"Mhmm. I want to talk to you about something." Norway finished making the bed, and sat down, patting a spot next to him for Iceland. He sat down, wondering what Norway had to say.

"What about?"

"Well, while you were sleeping you said a bit about Hong Kong. I decided not to ponder the 'rollerplane' part, so I heard all the rest. I had first thought you just liked him as a friend. But . . . based on what you said, it seems like you have feelings for him."

"What are you talking about? I-th- I don't have any feelings for him!" Iceland felt a flash of heat in his cheeks, his expression panicked. _Stop blushing! Stop blushing you idiot!_

"Right. Then why were you talking about him so affectionately? Whenever you said his name you started giggling. And what you said . . . It was actually kind of funny, how you would say things like that, and then yell at yourself." Norway shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"I- You're lying! I-I said nothing like that. I'm being serious and you're just joking around." Iceland stood up, his fists clenched.

"I'm serious. Do you really think I'd lie about this?" Norway asked, emotionless.

"I-no. You must be telling the truth. Bu-but I really don't feel that way! I-it must have been because of how nice he was." Even as he was trying to convince Norway, Iceland was also trying to convince himself. He kept on with an inner battle, then finally slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Of course you don't feel that way. I'll just let you sleep now. I suppose you're still exhausted." And with that, Norway stood up, and walked to the door. Iceland gave a small wave as he left.

Iceland put his head in his hands, still trying to crush the feelings that were slowly growing inside him. _He has such deep, honest brown eyes, _Iceland thought dreamily. _N-No! He doesn't! But . . . they're so beautiful. And his hair . . . it seems so soft and nice . . . No it doesn't! I have to stop thinking like this! _

Iceland face-palmed himself, and lay down, sighing in exasperation. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Sadly, he didn't stay asleep for long. He was jerked awake by a chain of grunts. He looked at the bed stand's alarm clock, seeing that it was two in the morning. Who was awake this late?

Iceland stood up, rubbing his eyes groggily. He yawned, and walked down the hall to the bathroom, washed his face and walked back toward his room. He had just lain back down and was almost asleep, when another chain of grunts, followed by a squeak, basically slapped him in the face.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked himself, rubbing his eyes again and then yawning.

More grunts, followed by squeaks.

Iceland got out of bed again, irritated by whatever this was. He stumbled down the hall, about to yell at Norway for all this. Norway was the one who wanted Iceland to get more sleep, and here he was, making enough noise to wake up anyone in the house.

"Norway! Shut the f-" Iceland opened his brother's bedroom door angrily. But he froze when he saw what was going on inside.

At first he thought Norway was just sitting on Denmark's lap. But then he noticed that they were both bare-chested. And how Norway's head tipped back, with Denmark's mouth sucking on his exposed neck. With one hand Denmark was pulling on Norway's curl, and with the other . . . Iceland didn't even want to look that far down.

They didn't notice Iceland at first, and kept going on with their grunts and squeaks. Then Norway opened his eyes and saw Iceland, standing in the doorframe, frozen with shock and fear.

"Den, Den!" Norway whispered wildly, still looking at Iceland. "Hmm?" Denmark raised his head, then saw Iceland, and his eyes widened. "Ah, uh, h-hey bro, what uh, what're you doing in here?"

Iceland covered his mouth with one hand, about to barf. He ran out of the room, and back into his own. He jumped onto the bed and curled up into the fetal position, rocking frantically.

_You didn't see anything, you didn't see anything. Nothing happened in there, _Iceland thought, in denial. _I have to get out of here. If I stay any longer that scene will just come back to me and I'll throw up. I need someone to come get me. Who? Eurgh, I don't want Finland or Sweden to know, they'd just decide to give me 'The Talk'. Maybe . . . Hong Kong, he could get me . . ._

He got up and found his cell phone, right on the bedstand. He was glad Norway had put all the phone numbers of his 'friends' in there. _No, don't think about Norway, don't think about him! You'll just remember! _Then he remembered the earlier talk about Hong Kong. _I-I don't like him. Not any more than a friend at least. I'll still call him._

Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep . . . .

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Hong Kong right?" Iceland tried not to sound too frantic, tried to regain his normal emotionlessness.

"Yeah. Is this Iceland?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I need you to come get me."

"From where? Wouldn't you be at your house now?"

"W-well yes, but Norway"- Memories came flooding back, and Iceland tried to get rid of the image- "I, uh, it's a long story. C-can you just come to this address, and I'll tell you on the way to my house?" Iceland told Hong Kong his brother's address, and hung up.

_Norway might want to check on me, _he thought. Iceland packed his things and opened his window. He threw his things out of it, then he himself climbed out.

Iceland walked to the front yard, and sat on the curb, being careful to make sure that Norway couldn't see him from any windows. (He was right in front of a bush) There he waited for Hong Kong.

-(\/)-

"So, now that we're away from Norway's house, can you tell me why I had to pick you up?" Hong Kong asked as he drove.

"Urgh, first, can you- can you _please_ not say that name. Or Denmark." Hong Kong shrugged. "We can just call them, uh, my 'brother's' okay?"

"Sure. So, uh, go on about what happened with _your brother's. _Did you guys fight or something?" Hong Kong looked at Iceland for a minute and then his gaze returned to the road.

"Well, this might take a while, but . . . Okay so I was sleeping, and I woke up because of a few noises. I didn't pay them much attention, and I went to the bathroom. When I got back to my room, I was about to fall asleep, when I heard the noises again. I assumed Norway was just trying to annoy me, so I got up to yell at him. But, in his room, he and, uh, my other 'brother' were . . . they were, uh, h-having, uh, some, err, physical interactions." Iceland blushed and hid his face.

Hong Kong widened his eyes, and his face lost its color. "Wh-what?"

Iceland swallowed. "They were . . . having sex . . ."

"And you just _walked in_? And they kept going? Or did they stop?" Hong Kong seemed scared, or disgusted. Maybe both.

"They didn't notice me at first. Then they stopped, and I ran out before they could say anything." Iceland leaned his head back, tempted to close his eyes, although he knew that the images from earlier would just come back to him.

"That's . . . horrible." Iceland seemed to think that Hong Kong was thinking of how he would feel if he walked in on China and . . . someone. Or Japan and Greece.

"Yeah . . . Look, can we not talk about it?" Iceland said, sounding very mean (Well, he thought so). "I mean, it-it's just that the image is still pretty fresh in my mind, and I really don't want to keep thinking of that."

"Oh, no, I get it. I would feel the same way if I walked in on one of my brothers." Hong Kong seemed relieved to be moving off the topic, which was exactly how Iceland felt.

"So, uh, how'd you like the park?"

"Oh, it was great. The rides were really fun." Hong Kong grinned.

"Yeah, they were. Oh and thanks for letting me hold your hand. I was a little afraid of the rollercoasters. But, not anymore."

"You don't have to thank me. You seemed pretty terrified and I didn't know what else to do. Korea still would've dragged us on there, even if you objected to it, and I didn't want you to be so scared." Hong Kong's somewhat-emotionless tone seemed a little strained, like that wasn't true.

Iceland nodded, and looked out the window. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

*** So, you may be wondering what that little signy thing is, ya know, the one in the middle of the chapter. Well, Imma use that now, so that I dont have to seperate them into smaller chapters. Just so ya know.**

**Anyhoo, I really havent been getting many reviews, and I realize that I probably dont have many readers anyway. But, If you do read it, a little comment here and there would give me the inspiration to keep going, ya know? Im sorry for being all 'Review my work! Review it or die!' (I really dont say that though...) but i have no idea if you guys like this enough to waste one minute of you oh-so precious lives to review my story. Jeez I sounded b****y there. XD**

**I actually took more than one hour on this chapter. XD tell me if you like it! And if you guys want more improvement in fun, or improvement in chapter length, (again I say this) you need to ASK MEH. I'm ,sadly, not psychic. So, with that i ask you to:**

**REVIEW! S'il vous plait! (haha, in your face, I speak French!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally!

**Heya Guys! I know this has taken a while and all, but I wanted to put fluff into it and all. Heh heh. Well, Enjoy!**

They got to Iceland's house in good time. Iceland, who did _not_ want to be alone with his thoughts, asked Hong Kong if he could stay with him.

"Yeah, of course. Do you have an extra room or, should I sleep on your couch?" Hong Kong asked in response, as they made their way to his door.

Iceland thought about this for a minute. It would be awkward to ask his friend to sleep on a couch while he was in his bed, but it would also be awkward if Hong Kong shared Iceland's bed, since he didn't have a guest room like Norway did. He made a decision when they reached the door.

"I don't want to be alone in my room, so we could, uh, both sleep in my living room. If that's okay with you, that is." Iceland opened his door, and motioned for Hong Kong to enter first.

Hong Kong nodded as he entered. "Do you have a backyard?"

"Yeah," Iceland said, surprised by the question. His backyard was actually pretty nice, with a little pool near his patio. The lawn itself was well-kept and healthy. He had a small white fence surrounding it, and a few yards further than the fence (On the back) the lawn dropped off into a cliff. Iceland never went further than the fence, so he really wasn't in danger of falling.

Hong Kong nodded mysteriously. They walked down the hall into his living room. "You can sit down; I'm going to get some blankets and stuff." Iceland walked back towards his dining room, and grabbed a few extra pillows, and the blankets from his storage closet.

When he returned to the room, he found Hong Kong lounging on the couch. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Well, it is three in the morning by now. But, I don't think I could sleep." Iceland laughed bitterly. "It seems I've become really dramatic just from that one experience."

"Well, it was pretty traumatic, I don't blame you." Hong Kong sat up, and grabbed one of the pillows Iceland had clutched in his outstretched hand.

Iceland nodded. He arranged his pillows and blanket neatly on one side of his couch. Hong Kong watched him silently.

"Why are you staring at me?" Iceland asked, turning around.

Hong Kong smiled. "Are you really so OCD, that you need to have the blanket perfectly placed?"

"I-I'm not OCD! I just don't like things to be sloppy." Iceland snapped his head back to his blanket.

"That's a lot similar to OCD, isn't it Ice?" Hong Kong said, his smile widening in amusement.

"Only in theory," Iceland said snootily. His heart started beating faster when he heard the affectionate nickname that only his family used. He started to blush when he realized that they were flirting.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes behind Iceland's back. "You just don't want to admit to your disorder."

"Because I don't have one." Iceland finally finished adjusting his pillows and blanket, and sat down daintily.

"Fine. You don't have OCD," Hong Kong said, sarcastically. Switching topic's he said, "So, if you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?"

Iceland saw an adventurous twinkle in Honk Kong's eye, although other than that there was practically no emotion on his face. "Well, I like watching the stars," Iceland said cautiously, not sure what Hong Kong may be thinking of doing.

Hong Kong nodded thoughtfully. "Let's go watch the stars then," He said, getting up and grabbing his blanket.

Surprised, Iceland took his blanket too, although he grumbled a little about how Hong Kong had watched him for half an hour while he arranged it perfectly, and led the way to his back door. "Do you like watching the stars too?" He asked.

"It's okay. But I usually don't."

Iceland opened the sliding door, sat down on one of the chairs he kept on the patio, and wrapped himself up in his blanket. Hong Kong did the same.

"Look, you can see the Big Dipper from here! Oh, and over there is Leidarstjarna," Iceland said, pointing out where all the stars and constellations were. Looking at the sky during the night was one of his favorite things.

"What's the Leidarst-whatever?" Hong Kong asked, epic failing at pronouncing the name correctly.

"Leidarstjarna. It's the Guiding Star. When you get lost, if you can find that star, you'll be able to find your way again, since it's in the north." Iceland didn't mind having to show Hong Kong the correct pronunciation, or having to school him about the star.

"I've never paid stars too much attention. They really are cool."

For a while, Hong Kong and Iceland sat there, watching and naming the star's and constellations. Iceland would tell Hong Kong the names of each constellation, and Hong Kong would ask about another constellation.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside for a minute, that okay?" Hong Kong asked, still pretty emotionless, although, just like before his eyes shined with emotion, although this time Iceland wasnt quite sure what it was.

"Sure." Iceland kept watching the stars, thinking of how enchanting they seemed that night. It was pretty peaceful, and thewater in his pool was a deep, beautiful blue. Iceland could see the ocean a little off from the cliff's edge. One of the most beautiful night's he'd seen in a while.

Iceland didnt have many neighbors, and the ones he had weren't very close to him. His house was the last on his dead end street, and no other houses had been built so close to the cliff. No one had wanted his house either, since they all thought it was too dangerous, so it had been empty and on sale for a while before he bought it.

"I'm back," Hong Kong said, making Iceland jump.

"You took a while," Iceland said, looking at his watch which said it was four thirty, which was fifteen minutes after Hong Kong had left.

"Well, I would tell you why, but you'll find out in a few minutes," Hong Kong said mysteriously, which made Iceland suspicious.

"What did you do?" He asked cautiously, but still curious.

"Like I said, you'll find out in about, three, two, one . . ." And as he said 'one' the sky exploded with color.

Fireworks lit up the sky, coming from Icelands front yard, and exploding just over his back yard. Blues, greens, reds, a whole variety of color apperaing and disappering right before Icelands eyes. He looked up at Hong Kong, his gaze happy and questioning.

"Well, I figured you might want something cool to get your mind further from,uh, that event you whitnessed. And, I always carry this stuff around." Hong Kong said with a smile.

"It's beautiful," Iceland said, blushing. "T-thank you. Y-you know . . . You're my best friend." Iceland hadnt meant to blurt that, and he really hadnt even realized that it was true until now.

Hong Kong smiled, and said, "You're my best friend too, Ice."

Iceland's heart sped up at Hong Kongs smile, and he turned away, embarassed. "I-it's late, we should go b-back inside." Iceland stood up and began to gather up the blankets and starting to walk back inside.

Hong Kong stoped Iceland, and took the blankets out of his arms, putting them back onto a chair, before stepping closer to Iceland. "Ice, do you like me?"

Iceland was confused. "O-of course I do. I just told you that you're my best friend. What, were you lying? Do you like me?"

"I didnt mean as a friend, Ice. I do like you. But not just as a friend," Hong Kong whispered as he bent down toward Iceland. Their lips met right as the last of the fireworks went off.

-(\/)-

Iceland's blue eyes widened. "W-what was that for?"

Hong Kong laughed. "I just told you, Ice. I like you. Like-like."

Iceland just stood there, and his mind went back to their kiss. Hong Kong's lips had been soft, and the kiss itself was sweet and gentle. He hadnt forced himself apon Iceland. And Iceland had even kissed him back a little. _Do I really like Hong Kong? I don't know. I'm so confused . . .I've never been in love before . . . Wait! When did this become love? It was just a crush a few seconds ago. Or was it even that? I just don't know . . ._

"Are you okay, Ice? You look like you're going to faint," Hong Kong said, putting a hand on Icelands shoulder to steady him.

"I-I don't know." Frustrated tears began to flow down Icelands cheeks. "Norway never said anything like this would happen. All he said was that I wouldn't be lonely . . . Never said anything about love."

Hong Kong looked hurt for a moment, until Icelands last sentance. "You love me Ice?"

"I don't know! Stop asking questioning me! I don't know what's happening right now! I've never felt this way!" Iceland screamed at Hong Kong. He sat down on the chair he'd occupied previously, the tears coming faster, although his voice was more controlled. "I've never had close friends, only my family. I've never _liked_ anyone before."

Hong Kong kneeled down on the patio, taking Iceland's hands in his. "Ice, I've never felt this way either. I've never been in love or thought this way of anyone before I met you. But, Iceland, we can figure out these feelings together."

"I . . . I suppose we can." Iceland took a shakey breath. "I think I am falling in love with you, Hong Kong. And . . . I don't know if i like it." He laughed. "There's so much emotion in it . . . And I'm not used to showing any."

"Honestly, I'm not used to showing my emotions much either. But, I find myself always being emotional when I'm around you. Ice, I think I'm falling in love with you too." Hong Kong said, smiling sweetly.

Iceland looked down at him, tear tracks still on his face. Hong Kong wiped them away gently. "Don't cry. Smile," Hong Kong whispered, his face mere inches from Icelands.

Iceland thought aboout this, about smiling. It came very rarely to him. But, for Hong Kong, he would try. "Like . . . This?" He asked Hong Kong, wondering if his smile was too creepy or if he looked evil or something.

Hong Kong smiled back. "Do you know how gorgeous you are when you smile?"

"I . . . I'm not gorgeous." Iceland dipped his head, and closed his eyes.

"You are. Your eyes are beautiful, your smile is radiant, your hair shimmers. Everything about you is perfect." Hong Kong put his finger under Iceland's chin, and pushed his face up gently. Hong Kong gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If I'm perfect, then you're priceless. Your eyes are warm, your hair is like silk, your smile brings light to my world." Iceland cupped Hong Kongs face with his hands. "Your personality is flawless, your skin is smooth." Iceland kissed Hong Kong on the mouth. Hong Kong kissed him back sweetly, snaking his arms aroung Icelands waist. Iceland's arms moved from Hong Kongs face to around his neck.

They stopped for breath after a moment, and just sat there, hugging each other, while the sun rose.

-(\/)-

Iceland and Hong Kong had gone inside after a while, and crashed almost immediately when they landed on Iceland's bed. By the time Iceland woke up, it was noon.

Iceland sat up groggily, noticing that Hong Kong was gone. "Hong Kong? Where'd you go?"

Iceland made his bed (Yes, that is higher priority XD) and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, when he heard the shower running. _What the hell? When was I last in there? I didnt turn on the shower . . . Hong Kong must be in there. God, I'm dumb._

"Hong Kong, you in here?" Iceland asked, opening the door and being attacked by steam.

"Yeah," Hong Kong said. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. And for using your shower without asking. But, I haven't taken a shower since yestarday morning and all."

"I-It's okay. I-I just need to brush my teeth . . ." Iceland said, picking up his toothbrush.

"Okay. It's your bathroom." Hong Kong said, and it sounded to Iceland that he was smirking or something.

Iceland rolled his eyes, and began brushing. _So . . . I guess Hong Kong and i are a couple now . . . It seems a little soon for us to be using each other's showers. _Iceland laughed silently.

Once he was done brushing, Iceland went back into his bedroom to get dressed into something clean. Picking his usual outfit, he ignored his hairbrush as he finished his daily routine.

As he finished tying his neck tie, hands covered his eyes. "You look so cute right now," a voice whispered into his ear.

"I look cute with your hands covering my eyes?" Iceland asked, smirking.

Hong Kong laughed and removed his hands. Then he kissed Iceland on the cheek. "I have to go, Iceland. I'm probably in trouble for sneaking out, and I want to be able to see you again soon."

"Don't go." Iceland grabbed Hong Kong's shirt, pulling him closer as Iceland turned his head. "At least not before you give me a real kiss."

Hong Kong laughed again, leaning closer and giving Iceland a long, sweet kiss on the mouth. "That good?" He asked, grinning.

Iceland caught his breath. "Very," He gasped out. "You'll come back?"

"Always." Hong Kong kissed him again and finished putting on his shoes. "Bye," He said before walking down the stairs and out the door.

Iceland sighed, happy and surprised by how quickly his relationship with Hong Kong had elevated. Iceland finally felt his cold heart start to melt.

**I know that last sentance seems a little cheesy (And probably a little intrue, since he really wasnt very cold at all) But, It felt like a good chapter ending sentance.**

**I know you guys may think this is the end, but I dont think so. I really like writing this, as i do my LietPol, so Im gonna drag these out. Oh, and Im sorry for the span of my stories being basically like, 2 days, but I'm not very good with spanning them. XD**

**Oh, and I really like giving these guys a little emotion, despite them being so unfeeling on the outside, so Im gonna keep that up. I like the playful Hong Kong. :3**

**So, uh, Review Please! Love to you all! 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Intermediate Chapter!

**Ohkay, so I know this chapter is like, really short, but I couldnt get much into it. DX And I know its been like a month since i've last posted, so it should be longer, but I really havent had much time. I only have like three hours left once i get home. Anyway, It probably sucks, but I tried to get the intermediate chapter that a few people had wanted. Hope its okay! **

Iceland's dream was weird. They (Meaning he and Hong Kong) were still in the amusement park. Korea wasn't anywhere to be found, but that made Iceland feel more . . . Comfortable. One moment Iceland and Hong Kong were standing at the entrance, and the next, they were on the rollercoaster that reminded Iceland of a plane. And he was holding Hong Kong's hand again.

Hong Kong smiled over at him. Normally, Iceland would stay deadpanned or turn away or something like that. But this time, he blushed and smiled back shyly. Hong Kong started talking, but like it was in most of Iceland's dreams, he couldn't hear what he was saying.

The rollercoaster started going, and none of the passengers had any protection. Iceland thought he was going to die when they reached the top and went down to the big loop, the ride down seeming longer and dangerous. But, as that happened, Hong Kong squeezed Iceland's hand. The ride suddenly began to look less dangerous, and Iceland had the protection of the safety harness over his chest.

They were on the ride for a while, which would've been very odd to Iceland if he wasn't dreaming all of this. He and Hong Kong's eyes never strayed from each other's faces for the whole ride, and Iceland saw emotion flutter through Hong Kong's eyes several times.

_I wonder what he's thinking, _Iceland thought curiously, _and why we're still holding hands . . . Wait . . . Didn't something like this happen earlier? No . . . No, I can't really remember anything from earlier now that I think about it . . . Whatever, the ride seems to be over anyway . . ._

Unlike before, when he and Hong Kong had just appeared on the ride, Iceland and Hong Kong actually walked off, following a crowd of faceless people through the park. For a minute, the faceless men and women seemed rather weird, but Iceland soon forgot as he and Hong Kong got in line for a Ferris Wheel. (Although there hadn't been one at the actual park . . .)

It was pretty cliché, riding on a Ferris Wheel and holding hands, but Iceland really didn't seem to mind. Until he realized that he was doing it.

_What am I doing? Why am I holding hands with Hong Kong, who's so close . . . Really only inches away, close enough to kiss even . . . Cute Hong Kong, with his silky hair and warm eyes . . . N-no! Why am I thinking like this?_

The answer to his question came within seconds in a bland, bored-sounding voice that reminded him eerily of . . . Someone . . . Iceland couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but the voice was very familiar.

"_You're thinking this," _said the voice, almost as if someone was whispering it into his ear, "_because you're falling in love. How is it that you yourself can't see it? Oh, it's because you've never experienced it before, isn't it little brother?" _

The world around Iceland stopped. The Ferris Wheel stopped turning, there were no more screams from the rollercoasters, no more 'Dings!' from the game stands as another faceless civilian won. Even the scents from the food stands seemed to freeze, although how it could happen was beyond Iceland.

He looked at Hong Kong, seeing his face only about an inch from Iceland's own, with his eyes closed and lips parted slightly, ready to kiss. Suddenly, as Iceland was in the middle of prodding Hong Kong with his finger, confused, he heard a sharp cough.

Iceland looked to the formerly empty bench in front of him on the Ferris Wheel, where there was now a blonde haired, dull-blue eyed man. "O-oniichan?"

"Yes, it's me," Norway said, nodding impatiently. "We're going to have a talk little brother."

"B-but, when-? How-?" Iceland sighed, figuring that if it involved his brother, he'd better not ask. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when Hong Kong isn't an inch away from kissing you," Norway said as he stood up. "Well, come on."

"B-but, where are we going? We can't just jump off a Ferris wheel at its height!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, this is a _dream._ You're not going to get hurt by jumping off something like this in your sub-conscious. Now, get up. Follow me." Norway climbed up to the side and slid off down the outside. Iceland watched anxiously, hoping that his brother was right. Sure enough, Norway landed on his feet like a cat, and looked back up at Iceland expectantly.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Iceland followed his brother's lead, and slid down the side of the ride. The fall took only a second it seemed, and his feet touched the ground gently. Opening his eyes, Iceland said, "Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Norway looked at him, studying his face for a minute before speaking. "Your feelings about Hong Kong."

Iceland figured his brother didn't mean as just friends. "I-I don't- we're only . . ." Iceland tried to tell Norway that there were no special feelings for Hong Kong, but then thought.

What had they been about to do on the Ferris Wheel? Kiss, that's what. And Iceland could make up all the excuses he wanted: that it was just the dream making him feel that way; that he was just feeling very friendly towards him; whatever. But, in his mind, no matter how far back the truth was buried, he knew that none of that was true.

The truth was that Iceland liked Hong Kong. _Liked _Hong Kong. Not as a friend, but as something else. And there was evidence of that throughout almost all the times they'd been together.

Norway was looking at him in annoyance, so Iceland decided to speak. "I . . . I suppose there's no more trying to deny it. I like Hong Kong. But, why didn't I know before, and why was I denying it so much?"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Technically you did know. Honestly brother, I would think you'd know that by denying it, you would've had to have some inkling that it was true. The proper thing to ask is why your subconscious knew when your conscious mind wasn't caught up completely with your subconscious."

Iceland glared at Norway's smug look. "Fine. 'Why did my subconscious know when my conscious mind wasn't caught up completely with my subconscious?'" He restated.

"Because, little brother, you've never had these feelings before, so you didn't know what they were. Your subconscious was able to identify what it was, but since your conscious mind hadn't caught up yet, it was only deep inside you that really knew, which was why you reacted to his touch and smile like you did. It's how any Uke would react in situations like that." Norway explained all of this as though he had recently swallowed a phycology book and all its contents had seeped into his brain.

"How do you know how I reacted to Hong Kong's smile and touch? And, I am not an Uke!" Iceland said in a slightly angry tone.

"Well little brother, firstly, I'm just a deeper part of your mind telling you this. I'm you, just in a more mature and experienced image. This is how you think of me, as your older brother, so that's how I know. Anyways, since I am just a part of you, and a much more knowledgeable part at that, I know for a fact that you most certainly _are_ an Uke." As he said this, Norway turned into Iceland. Once he was finished he turned back into his usual image.

"That's . . . A little creepy. And, I suppose however smug you are, you're right. Even about the Uke part. So, I like Hong Kong. It's still a little odd." Iceland sat down on a bench, with Norway/Iceland standing next to him.

"Well, it's pretty weird for me too, considering I'm modeled after your older brother and am still technically you."

Iceland laughed. "Yeah, I guess that is creepier. Hong Kong . . ." Iceland thought of his new crush. "Now that I think about it and know that it's true, he is really good-looking. I really want to run my fingers through his hair . . ." Iceland's words dragged off and he was lost in the thought of Hong Kong.

After a minute or so, Norway/Iceland moved in front of Iceland and snapped his fingers sharply in his face. "Snap out of it. If you're so eager to do all that, go do it. But, I'd say you need some practice before you do it for real . . ." Norway/Iceland smirked and snapped his fingers again, but this time it transported them back onto the ride, where Hong Kong was still frozen in place.

Norway/Iceland was about to snap again, no doubt to leave, but Iceland stopped him. "Wait . . . If you're just a part of me, why did you call me little brother?"

Norway/Iceland smirked again. "To make it seem more like I was actually Norway." And then he left.

Time started again. The Ferris Wheel continued on its spin, the smells returned, the yells from faceless visitors could once again be heard and Hong Kong moved forward more, his lips inching to Iceland's.

They kissed, and just as Iceland was about to be wrenched out of his dream, a quiet voice hissed into his ear. "By the way . . . You won't remember any of this when you wake up . . ."

**Again, Im sorry for the lateness of this. DX Anyway, its been a while for the other one too, but I assure you, its only because I have a bad case of laziness almost all the time, and because I have to uh . . . Know how to put what I want to happen in the chapter into words . . . Anyway, if you read, thanks!**

**I want to know how good this is and what to do for later chapters! Cuz I have no ideas! XD Thats my request! Ideas! Love to you all as I say with a heartfilled _please_:**

**REVIEW! :D If it's not too much trouble. XD (PS. I'm very sappy as you saw in the line before. XD)**


	10. Chapter 10 Norway shows emotions

**Sorry for this being kinda late guys. XD I'm always like, busy and all. Next week I'm gonna be spending the week in New Hampshire (Hampton Beach! :D) so I've just now decided to try and get a new chapter up for all of my fanfics. I've already done one for my LietPol, and now this, so I just need to do my Gakuen, for which I have many plans and no plot. XD So, here's dee new chapter! (Im talking like the puffin. -_-)**

After Hong Kong left Iceland decided to clean up his living room. They hadn't picked up any of the pillows, and their blankets were still outside on Iceland's patio. He folded them neatly and put them away.

After that, he really wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't feeling like calling any other Nordics (Especially not Norway or Denmark) and he didn't feel like calling his other newfound friends either.

Instead of talking to anyone, he decided to just watch television. Iceland flipped through the channels, not finding anything worth watching, as usual. Finally he settled on a horror movie marathon, which was also what he tended to do.

"Hey, who was that guy that was here earlier?" a voice asked from doorway.

Iceland looked over at the small Puffin. "Hong Kong. How did you see him? I didn't even know you were here."

"I was in here when ya got in, I hid under dee couch. And then when you guys left, I went to your room, but ya followed me there too!"

"Well, I didn't ask you to be there," Iceland said stonily.

Mr. Puffin grunted. "I thought you were gonna be at yer brothers."

"No, something . . . Horrifying happened." Iceland thought for a minute. "Wait, how did you know I was at Norway's? You were here the whole time."

"I have my ways," the Puffin said mysteriously. He walked over to the couch, and jumped onto the seat next to Iceland. "What're you watching?"

"A horror movie," Iceland said. He checked the info to look for its name. "Final Destination 3, I guess."

"Oh, I love horror movies!" Mr. Puffin said. "I wonder if it's gonna show any blood."

Iceland shrugged. "I don't care. I only put it on because there was nothing good on."

They fell silent for a few minutes. "So, what'd ya do with that Hong Kong guy?" Mr. Puffin asked.

"Nothing," Iceland said quickly. He wasn't sure if telling the Puffin would be such a good idea. He'd just annoy Iceland about it. _Now that I think about it, _Iceland thought, _I don't know if I'm even going to tell many people. I suppose I should tell Norway. He is my . . . Brother. But, until we get a little more serious, maybe it should be a secret . . ._

Mr. Puffin rolled his eyes. "Stupid to say that, punk! You were kissing, weren't you?"

Iceland looked down at him, quickly. "N-no," He stammered. "We weren't doing that!"

"Don't lie to me, punk! I saw ya."

"If you saw, why did you ask?" Iceland asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to see how you'd react." The Puffin laughed.

"Shut up," Iceland muttered angrily.

Mr. Puffin was just about to reply, when the doorbell rang. Iceland got up and walked to the door, muttering to himself about stupid Puffins. He swung open the door.

Norway was standing there, looking somewhat nervous. Everything about the night before that Iceland had repressed came back. The position . . . He shivered.

"Uh, Iceland? Can we . . . Talk? About last night?" For once, Norway wasn't being to-the-point and blunt. He seemed to be self-conscious, if that was the right word. And, nervous. Behind him, was Denmark, standing a little further back, as if he knew this talk wasn't really for him.

Iceland shivered again, but stepped aside so that they could walk in. Norway went to the dining room and sat down in the chair closest to the door. Denmark stood for a minute and then took the seat next to Norway's. Iceland glared at them.

"Hey, punk, where'd ya go?" Mr. Puffin asked as he waddled down the hall and to where they were. He stopped in the doorway. "Erm, I think I'm jus' gonna go back to the living room . . ."

Iceland nodded. Then he turned back to his brother, and walked to the seat farthest away from Norway's'. Norway looked like he wanted to get up and go closer to Iceland, but Denmark put a hand on his shoulder.

Norway took a breath. "Little brother, we need to talk about . . . What you saw last night."

"Oh God, you're not going to give me the Sex Talk or something, are you?" Iceland groaned. "Oniichan, I know what it is. And, I really don't want to talk about this with you. Especially not right now."

"We're not gonna give you the Sex Talk, bro," Denmark said, sounding nothing like he usually did. He sounded more grown up. Iceland guessed that it was because of the circumstances. He'd be back to normal once this was over.

Norway nodded. "We won't do that, but we have to talk about this."

Iceland stood up. "I'm not going to listen. I don't want any more reminders of what I saw."

Norway sighed. He looked at the air right beside Iceland and nodded. Iceland wasn't sure what he was doing. It just looked like he was nodding at the wall. But in a second Iceland felt it. Like some big hands were grabbing his arms and lifting him back to his chair. The hands didn't move, even after being seated.

"I'm sorry to resort to this, but I have to talk to you, and you won't listen unless I have my troll restrain you."

"I'm being held hostage in my _house _by my _brother_? Seriously?" Iceland said angrily, struggling against the invisible troll.

Norway shrugged. "I told you I need to talk to you. Please don't struggle. It makes me feel like I really am holding you hostage." Norway seemed to have forgotten about his nervousness.

Denmark laughed softly. Norway turned to glare at him. "Why're you laughing?"

"Well, when you think about it, we _are_ holding him hostage. And you act all innocent about it," Denmark said, laughing even more.

Norway narrowed his eyes. Turning back to Iceland, he quickly shot out his fist and hit Denmark on the cheek. That shut him up. "Now, we're going to talk about last night, Iceland. Like it or not."

Iceland glowered at him. "I'm not listening."

Norway rolled his eyes. "Iceland, don't act like such a child about this. We won't bring it up after this, I promise. You can forget all about it."

Denmark smirked and said, "I sure won't."

Norway glared at him again. "That is, if this idiot won't keep bringing it up." He turned back to Iceland, who'd given up on trying to get away. "Now, let's begin."

Iceland groaned, but Norway ignored him and kept going. "We didn't mean for you to see that. I know you knew that we were together and all, but I suppose seeing us in the act must have been quite . . . Awkward."

Iceland snorted. "That's an understatement."

Norway narrowed his eyes for a minute, but stopped, probably figuring that it was enough for Iceland to have seen his brother having sex. He sighed. "I understand." He seemed to be regaining his usual attitude and emotionlessness. "I just want you to know that . . . Well, I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess this wasn't much of a talk, but I can see that you don't really want it to be any longer or more graphic. Neither do I," he said.

"Good, now can you get this, er, _troll _off of me?" Iceland asked, eyes narrowed.

Norway nodded at the air behind Iceland, and the invisible hands let go. Norway stood up. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

Iceland rolled his eyes at how Norway could just totally forget about what they were talking about. He walked to the kitchen and Norway and Denmark followed him. Iceland motioned to the cabinets for Norway, who looked through them until he found what he needed. Denmark sat down.

"Who drove you home last night?" Norway asked as he made his coffee.

Iceland leaned up against his counter and crossed his arms. "Hong Kong."

Norway's voice seemed to be colder when he spoke again. "Hong Kong, huh? When did he leave?"

Iceland swallowed. "I don't know . . . Sometime this morning," He said quietly.

Norway froze. Denmark sat forward and whistled. "Little bro got laid!"

Norway turned toward him very slowly. His blue eyes were darkening and his knuckles were white against the coffee mug he was holding.

"N-no, we didn't—" Iceland started to say, but he was cut off by Norway.

"_How_ long did he stay?" Norway's voice was regular in volume, but his tone was . . . Honestly creeping Iceland out.

"T-till sometime this m-morning . . ." He said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Norway roared.

Iceland shrank away from him. "W-we didn't do anything—"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" Norway shoved the cup back onto the counter. The next time he spoke his voice was more controlled, but there was rage in his tone. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"W-we got here and went outside to watch the stars, a-and w-we k-kissed . . . And then we went upstairs . . ." Denmark whistled again. Norway glared at him, before turning back to glare at Iceland. "And we went to sleep and t-than in the morning h-he said he had to go . . . A-and then you came . . ."

"What did you two do _upstairs_?" Norway asked, still glaring.

"N-nothing! We went to sleep, I swear!" Iceland said quickly.

Norway glared at him for a moment more. Denmark got up and whispered something in his ear, and Norway looked away. Iceland went outside. If they were going to start kissing or something, he didn't want to be there to see it.

The sky was blue and cloudless and the air was warm. A cool breeze ruffled Iceland's hair. He could smell the salt air from the ocean just past his lawn and hear the waves crashing against rock and sand. It was a peaceful afternoon.

Iceland walked to his fence, placing his hands on the top of the pickets and looking down at the ocean. There were boats in the harbor further off, bobbing around in the water. Iceland looked at the horizon, seeing dark clouds making their way to the island. It was a pity that they would be messing up such a nice day.

He continued watching the ocean, admiring the waves. He didn't notice Norway come out and stand next to him.

Norway cleared his throat and began talking. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you in there. It wasn't right of me, especially since you saw . . . Something last night. I shouldn't have reacted like I did."

Iceland looked at him in surprise. "Well it's . . . It's okay I guess."

Norway nodded. "So, you and Hong Kong kissed, huh?"

Iceland blushed and looked back at the ocean. "Yeah . . . We did."

Norway nodded again, and smirked a bit. "How was it little brother?"

Iceland's face got redder. "Great. And, uh . . . We're kind of . . . Together now. If he isn't in too much trouble for sneaking out last night to get me." Iceland laughed softly.

Norway actually grinned. "Good for you, Ice. I figured you'd end up with Hong Kong."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Only because I was talking in my sleep."

Norway shrugged. "Whatever."

Denmark walked over and put an arm around Norway's shoulders. Iceland glared at him. "Norge, we gotta go. Well . . . _I_ gotta go. I'm going drinking with Prussia, so can we kinda hurry this up?"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Fine. Bye, Iceland."

Iceland waved absently, saying, "Bye," right as they walked off. He sighed. Well, now that that was over with, he supposed he wouldn't have to think about it again, which was good. He went back inside.

"Are we finally done with dee visitors?" Mr. Puffin asked from the kitchen counter.

"I think," Iceland said tiredly. He walked upstairs to his room with the Puffin following him and complaining about how annoying visitors were.

Iceland stopped and turned around in the doorway to his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Don't come in."

The Puffin rolled his eyes. "Do ya really think I care what ya look like naked?" he asked. But he waddled away.

Iceland stepped into the shower once he'd taken off his clothes. He stood there, letting the warm water run over him. _Well, I guess everything's resolved now, _he thought. _I wonder when Hong Kong'll call . . . _

Iceland smiled. _Things are better, I suppose. I have a boyfriend, I can forget about what I saw last night. Seems good. . . ._

Once he was done showering Iceland went to lay down on his bed. Feeling very peaceful, Iceland fell asleep.

**I know that really had no meaning . . . But yeah, I dont care. XD **

**Anywayyyz. I have like, vague unformed plans for this one. If anyone has an idea that could help meh, that'd be great. ;D I'm really pretty proud of this one now. XD**

**OH HAI! I might have a Hoing Kong. :D Ya see, in my cosplay group (Which consists of my friends. XD We're even in a big huge group, i think. XD) My friends that are cosplaying Norway and Denmark are dating. So are Finland and Sweden. (We have a new sweden. XD) I like how Im telling you this, even though i only just found out myself. XD Just got really excited though, and so I decided to write that. XD**

**Anyway . . . Ermm, to anyone who may have reviewed previously, THANK YOUS! XD**

**I love all of you who reviewed or may not have but still love this story. XD That sounds so creepy, but whatEVER. XD**

**Review pleeaaseee? XD 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Family Vacation

**Hey people! XD I don't remember when I posted last. -Shrug- Whatevah. XD So, like, this chapter was inspired by a trip my family took to New Hampshire. Hampton beach. XD Jeesh, it's fun there. Anyhoo, that's why I decided to make this chapter how it is. XD I hope yah like it. ^.^ Read on!**

Over the next few days, Iceland and Hong Kong spent little time together. Apparently Hong Kong had gotten in some trouble for sneaking out, so he was grounded for a week. They texted and called each other to make up the lost time.

Iceland also hadn't spent much time with his brothers. He'd called a few times hoping to hang out or something since Hong Kong was busy, but Norway had quickly explained that he and the others were busy with something. It seemed pretty suspicious to Iceland, but he didn't dwell on it. Mr. Puffin became a little more distant, not annoying Iceland as much as usual, which was also peculiar.

Since his boyfriend and brothers were all busy or in trouble, Iceland decided to spend some more time with his other new friends. Seychelles was busy taking care of her grandfather, and Iceland honestly didn't even consider Latvia or Sealand. That left Iceland with Korea. It was actually a pretty good solution too, because that way he could be informed of how much longer China would be grounding Hong Kong.

They were sitting in Iceland's living room, flipping through television channels. Iceland had nonchalantly asked how long Korea thought Hong Kong would be grounded.

"Da-ze! Yao was pretty pissed that Hong Kong was gone so long. I honestly don't know how long he's gonna be in trouble." Korea shrugged and laughed.

Iceland sighed. "That sucks. I wanted to see him . . ."

Korea (along with the rest of the world, thanks to Denmark) had already been informed that Hong Kong and Iceland were dating.

Korea laughed again, and patted Iceland's back. "Don't worry, man. You'll be able to see him _sometime. _Maybe not sometime soon, but sometime."

Iceland rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, Korea. That definitely helps. _Thanks._"

Korea grinned. "Don't mention it, buddy!"

-(\/)-

A few days after Iceland had hung out with Korea, he got a call from Norway.

"Hello?" Iceland said as he picked up the phone.

"It's me. Denmark and I have decided that we need a vacation."

"Ugh, for Gods sake, and you need me to know that? Wasn't it bad enough that I witnessed you in the act? You don't have to go telling me that you have a vacation just for it!"

"I thought we agreed to forget about it?" Norway sounded exasperated. "And it isn't _that _kind of vacation—"

"—You sure about that, Norge?" Denmark's voice asked from the background.

It sounded like someone's face had just been slammed into something. "Idiot," Norway said to Denmark, "just shut up."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Denmark and I planned a vacation for us all. Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Denmark, me, you and Hong Kong are all going."

"Hong Kong? You're actually taking Hong Kong with us on a vacation? My boyfriend? After what happened last week?"

Norway sounded exasperated again. "Didn't we agree to _forget _about it? _Anyway_, Denmark somehow found a beach house that we're renting for a few days, so that's where we're staying. We leave tomorrow, so Den and I are picking you and Hong Kong up at noon."

"Uhmm, not to burst your bubble, but Hong Kong's grounded for sneaking out. China's not going to let him go. Especially on such short notice."

Iceland could almost see Norway rolling his eyes. "Do you really think we'd forget that? Eh, never mind that, do you really think _I _would forget that? No. I already got China to let him come with us, provided we keep a close eye on him. And you. Together."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "We're not going to have sex or anything. We only just got together. Jeesh. Anyway, how are you picking us both up? It takes forever to get to Hong Kong's house from here."

"Oh yeah. China's dropping him off tonight. Don't do anything. I've told your Puffin already to keep an eye on you."

"Great. You need the _Puffin _to make sure we don't have sex. Whatever. So we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes. You should go pack your things now." And with that Norway hung up.

Iceland stalked off to his room and began to gather clean clothes, shoving them into a duffel bag. Mr. Puffin was sitting there, watching closely.

"So, you going too?" Iceland asked, breaking the silence.

"Eh. I dun really know if I want to."

"Too bad. I don't have anyone to feed you while I'm gone, and I don't want you going through my kitchen. You're coming on the trip too."

The Puffin shut up and glared. Iceland smirked, and began putting books, money and a few other things into another bag.

_When's Hong Kong going to be here . . . ? Norway said China was dropping him off tonight . . . He has to sleep somewhere, and I don't have a spare bedroom. It'd be rude to make my boyfriend sleep on the couch . . . I guess he could sleep with me. It's not like we're far enough in this where we'll have sex. Yeah, I guess we'll just be sleeping together._

Iceland finished packing and went downstairs to his kitchen. Mr. Puffin followed him sullenly.

Iceland glanced over his shoulder at the Puffin while he poured orange juice into a cup. "Stop sulking. It's not that bad that you have to spend some time with people other than me." Iceland lowered his voice. "I should be the one sulking. He's just going to annoy me. Still, it's better than having him going through my house."

The Puffin grunted. "I heard dat."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He sat down and sipped his orange juice.

"We don't have any licorice. You should get some soon."

Iceland turned to Mr. Puffin. "Last I checked, we had plenty." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you eat it all?"

The Puffin shrugged. (It seems impossible yeah, but whatever, he did, get over it. Haha) "Maybe I did. Anyway, you need to buy some."

Iceland gritted his teeth. This was _exactly _why he couldn't leave Mr. Puffin. "Fine, I'll get some at the store. But I have to wait for Hong Kong to get here so that he doesn't have to sit outside for an hour."

The doorbell rang. Mr. Puffin looked at Iceland happily. "Well, he's here, you can go get some."

Iceland got up and flicked the Puffin as he walked past. Iceland got to the door, opening it quickly. Hong Kong was standing there, with China behind him.

"Hello, aru. I'm dropping Hong Kong off. Norway told you about the trip?"

Iceland nodded, glancing from China to Hong Kong and back quickly.

"Well, er . . . Bye, aru!" China dashed to his car and drove away, leaving Hong Kong and Iceland standing there awkwardly.

Iceland cleared his throat. "Anyway, uh, come in." He stepped aside and allowed Hong Kong to walk past him. "So, eh, you're coming on the vacation with my family?"

Hong Kong nodded and smiled. "I really haven't met any of them besides Norway. And, er, Sealand. So, I'm sure I'll have fun getting to know them better." Hong Kong put his bags down.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they're great. Anyway, I have to go pick up some licorice, because my Puffin ate the ones I had." Iceland glared in the direction of Mr. Puffin. "So, you can stay here with him or come with me, if you want."

Hong Kong shrugged. "I don't care. I'd feel a little awkward at your house alone though, so I suppose I'll come with you." Iceland nodded and grabbed his coat, opening the door again as Hong Kong followed.

"You know, I never got a hello kiss," Hong Kong said as Iceland stepped through the door. Iceland stopped and looked back. He turned around completely and strode over to where Hong Kong was, standing on the tips of his toes as he went to kiss him.

Hong Kong snaked his arms around Iceland's waist and leaned down for Iceland's kiss. Their lips met. For a minute after, they didn't move, just stayed in that embrace. Iceland pulled away first, smiling slightly.

"Now you did."

-(\/)-

The next morning, Iceland woke up to the sound of running water. "Déjà vu," he said as he sat up in his bed. Hong Kong must have been taking a shower, like he had last time. Iceland walked into his bathroom, not caring that his boyfriend was naked in his shower. "You almost done, Hong Kong? I need to take a shower too."

Iceland could practically hear Hong Kong's smirk in his voice. "Why don't you just take one with me?"

Iceland laughed. "You want to know something about my family? My brother's (well, most of them, Tino seems pretty oblivious sometimes) can practically smell sex."

Hong Kong laughed. "Eh, I guess you're right. Besides, I'm pretty much done anyway."

Iceland brushed his teeth while he waited. After a few minutes, the water stopped, and Hong Kong's hand came out, grasping for a towel. Iceland chuckled, and handed him one. Iceland closed his eyes as Hong Kong walked out, and then took a shower himself.

Iceland walked downstairs half an hour later, hauling his bags with him and placing them in the hallway. Then he walked into his kitchen, where Hong Kong was sitting, and made cereal for himself.

He paused for a minute, and looked back. "Do you want some cereal?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Sure, I'll have some." Iceland nodded and made the two bowls of cereal.

They ate slowly, and silently. Iceland finished first, and put the bowls and spoons in the dishwasher. "When's Norway going to be here?"

Hong Kong shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "You know what we could do to pass the time?" He grinned.

Iceland rolled his eyes and walked over to him, sitting on Hong Kong's lap. Hong Kong smirked and wrapped his arms around Iceland as he kissed him. Iceland cupped Hong Kong's face with one hand, and stroked his hair with the other. Suddenly a loud grunt made them pull away. Iceland looked at the table where Mr. Puffin was sitting and glared.

"What?" Iceland asked in an irritated tone.

"It looked like you two were gettin' pretty intense, and the snarky guy told me not to let you get too far," Mr. Puffin said.

Iceland narrowed his eyes and said, "Why are you obeying him? Since when do you obey anyone? He gave you something, didn't he?"

Mr. Puffin seemed to narrow his eyes as well. "He gave me licorice. And I don't _obey _people, I do them favors."

Iceland rolled his eyes and stood up. "Why'd you make me get you licorice if you already got some from my brother?"

Mr. Puffin shrugged. "I ate all of yours already, and I didn't want to share."

Iceland glared at him, and the doorbell rang. He walked to the door, and opened it to Norway and Denmark.

"Hey bro! You packed and stuff?" Denmark asked.

Iceland nodded and picked up his bags. Hong Kong did the same, and Mr. Puffin waddled to the door.

"Well, come on then," Norway said as he began walking to the van that they must have rented.

Denmark grinned and ran to catch up with Norway. Hong Kong and Iceland followed, with Mr. Puffin at their heels.

Iceland climbed into the car, where Finland, Sweden and Sealand were already sitting in the way back. Denmark and Norway got into the front two seats, with Denmark driving and Norway shot-gun. Iceland shrugged and took one of the middle seats, while Hong Kong took the one next to him.

Denmark shifted to drive and they shot down the road at a speed well above the limit. Sealand raised his hands in the air and screamed 'Wheee!', while Finland squeaked and held tightly to Sweden's arm. Denmark swerved down the road, and at one point even lifted his hands off the steering wheel. Norway gave him one of the scariest glares Iceland had seen thus far, and Denmark gulped, and drove the limit without any more crazy stunts.

After a half an hour or so on the road, the silence was broken. "So, Iceland, this is Hong Kong, your boyfriend?" Finland asked.

Iceland nodded. "Yep."

Finland smiled warmly. "Well, hi Hong Kong. I'm Finland, but you can call me Tino if you want." Tino stuck out a hand and Hong Kong shook it.

"Hello, Finland," Hong Kong replied.

Finland gestured to Sweden and Sealand. "This is my husband, Sweden; his human name is Berwald. And this is our adopted son, Sealand, also Peter. I think you've already met him."

Hong Kong nodded to each of them. "Typical hospitable Finland," Norway muttered under his breath. He laughed quietly.

Norway cleared his throat and spoke. "You've met me too. Norway. And this idiot who almost killed us a few times is Denmark."

Denmark met Hong Kong's eyes through the mirror and grinned. "Hiya. And, I did not almost kill us, I had this car perfectly under control. I was just doing a few tricks."

Norway rolled his eyes. "You barely had your eyes on the road."

Denmark started flipping out, Norway commenting sarcastically. Hong Kong leaned closer to Iceland, and spoke quietly into his ear. "Is this how your family acts all the time?"

Iceland looked around. Sealand was playing a video game on his Nintendo DS, with the volume full blast. Finland and Sweden were cuddling and speaking in hushed tones. Norway and Denmark were still bickering. And Mr. Puffin was glaring up at them from Iceland's lap.

Iceland sighed. "Pretty much, yeah."

Hong Kong nodded thoughtfully. "I could get used to this," he said after a moments silence between them. "They don't seem so bad. Kind of like my family, actually."

Iceland was silent for a minute. "Yeah, they aren't so bad." Iceland looked at Hong Kong and smiled. "I could get used to this too."

Hong Kong gave Iceland a soft kiss. "Wait till you meet all of my family."

Iceland smirked and began laughing. Hong Kong smiled. "This'll be a fun vacation," Hong Kong declared happily.

Iceland smiled more. "With you here, I'm sure it will be."

**Awww, just look at the sappy ending. XD I always tend to do that, huh? **

**Anyhoo, before I begin my random rant and forget, let me tell you all something. XD I made a page on Facebook for meh. Its 'Fantasizedemo97', so you guys arent gonna get all confused and such. XD Uhmm, you can, like, ask me anything about the fanfictions I'm writing there, or talk to me about cosplaying, whatever. XD Uhmm, that doesnt mean I don't still enjoy reviews. XD So keep reviewing. But, this way, I'll be able to like, answer your questions faster. I won't go telling any of you anything secret I have in store for this fanfic, nor any of the others (Gakuen and LietPol. XD) I do have many plans for the other two, let me tell you that! MANY PLANS. But for this, alas, I think I may be ending it soon. DONT FRET FANS. I will most likely make many more HongIce's. XD It's one of my OTPS. I can't choose just one . . .**

**SO THEN. This (DUH BY THE CHAPTER TITLE) is in two parts! Or three . . . I don't know how long I'll make the vacation. XD Ask questions about it if you want. THERE IS NO LOCATION. XD I honestly don't want them going all the way to Hampton Beach, so they're like . . . In purgatory. XD I dunno.**

**Ermmm, I suppose that's itttt . . . :D**

**HO YES. Thank you, anyone who may have reviewed. XD I love the positive reviews I've been getting, not only on this one, but the other two also. XD**

**Please review? I would enjoy to know how you like this chapter. ^.^**

**(I know I told you that you could like, ask me stuff on my page, but like, I also like reviews. I usually like to read stories with a lot of reviews, and I suppose other people must too. Honestly, I like fanfics even if they don't have many reviews, but I also like to see how many it has. XD So like, review as well as asking me stuff on my page. XD )**

**(PS. I'll most likely friend you on FaceBook if you like my page. XD Just a heads up. If someone named 'Katie Morrison' requests you as a friend, thats me. XD Just so yah know.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Family Vacation Part Two

**OH MY GAWSH, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! D: I feel like I've neglected you all! I hope you guys are still reading . . . Anyhoo, go ahead, read this! XD (To be honest, I thought it was pretty all over the place...)**

After a few hours of driving, they finally made it to their beach house. Sealand had whined for half the ride, because his Nintendo DS's battery was dead. Norway threw him a few death glares, which he apparently hadn't noticed. Around the same time, Denmark had tried to start a sing-along. He'd only brought Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys CDs ("Hey, they were great groups! Don't hate on them!") so he put those on and sang obnoxiously loud and horribly off-pitch. Norway took out the discs and threw them out the window.

So, once they got to the three-floor beach-house, everyone was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Denmark grabbed his bags and stomped into the house, still sniffling about his CDs. Everyone else followed suit and took their bags.

The house itself was (again) three floors, white, and old-looking. It was almost right next to the beach, with only one house separating them. A pathway of wooden boards lead up a big hill, and down, getting more sandy and _beachy _the further you went. The waves were tall and strong, sea-weed free and salty fresh.

Around the house ran a wide porch, decorated with flimsy plastic chairs and a table. Inside there were three bedrooms, although one extra room was easily made into a bedroom for Hong Kong and Iceland. The living room was filled with furniture from the 70s or 80s, and a few pull-out couches. The kitchen was small and functional, the bathroom just as small with barely enough room to move, but still a full shower. Sealand's room was smallest, and inside the closet were the washer and dryer machines. Denmark and Norway shared a room with two twin beds, and Finland and Sweden had the room with a full bed.

Iceland walked into his room, the one that substituted as an extra TV room. He set his duffel bag and backpack on one of the pull-out couches, and sat down. Hong Kong walked in and did the same, sitting on the couch opposite Iceland. Mr. Puffin waddled over to sit next to Iceland on his couch.

Hong Kong smiled. "How're you liking the vacation so far?"

Iceland smirked. "Well, not counting the ride here, I'd say that these last five minutes were magical."

Hong Kong laughed. "You gonna go swimming?"

Iceland shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Depends on how strong the current is, I guess."

"Water looks fine to me," Hong Kong said.

Iceland shrugged again. Mr. Puffin started picking at his coat, and Iceland pushed him away. Hong Kong got up and moved to sit next to Iceland, shoving the Puffin out of the way even more.

"You don't seem so happy Ice. What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked, putting his arm around Iceland's shoulder.

Iceland looked at the floor and shrugged. "Well . . . . I don't know, it's kind of awkward having you here with my family . . . I mean, I know I said it would be fun and all, but . . ." Iceland shrugged again.

Hong Kong squeezed Iceland's shoulders. "I think it's fun to get to know them. I mean, you know my family pretty well. Or, you know Korea well enough. We don't have to do family-time things with them if you think it'll be too awkward. I'm fine just being here with you."

Iceland grinned and looked into Hong Kong's face. "You're too sappy. And . . . We can do family-time things with them. If you want to get to know them, we can spend time with them."

Hong Kong moved his face to Iceland's, but just when their lips met, Denmark barged in.

"Ooooh, look at the cute couple! Did I interrupt something?" Denmark winked. "Anyway, I don't care! We're going to the beach, guys." Iceland and Hong Kong just glared at him. "Oh, and when I say 'we' I mean you guys too. So, get your asses up and into bathing suits, we're leaving in five minutes!" Just as quickly as Denmark came, he'd gone again.

Iceland sighed and stood up. "Well, let's get into our bathing suits. Denmark isn't going to take no for an answer. And neither is Norway."

Hong Kong nodded and they both got dressed. Everyone was ready when they walked into the living room. Sealand had a bunch of beach toys in a bag, along with goggles. Finland and Sweden were holding beach chairs and applying sunscreen to Sealand. Norway had a book and a few towels, and Denmark was holding boogie boards and skim boards.

"So are you two finally ready to go then?" Norway didn't wait for an answer. "Good, let's go."

They left the house, and went up the trail leading to the beach. Denmark began singing 'Backstreet's back alright' and giving Norway dark looks, who ignored him. The waves were strong and tall, the water a deep blue, and no seaweed was strewn along the sand. Almost as soon as they hit the sand, Sealand dropped his things and ran to the water like he was on fire. Finland ran after him, trying to get him away from the water before the sunscreen had a chance to sink in. Denmark took a skim board and followed them quickly, sliding over the shallow water with the board.

"Denmark's a dumbass," Norway said as Denmark fell over on the water. He got up again quickly, trying to make it seem like he'd done it on purpose.

"Okay Sealand, you can go swimming, but you need your sunscreen to work first. I don't want you to get burnt," Finland said as he lead Sealand back to the spot where Hong Kong, Iceland, Norway and Sweden were sitting on their chairs.

Norway looked at Hong Kong and Iceland. "You two going in?"

Iceland shrugged. "At some point yeah, but not right—"

"Of course we are! Let's go, Ice," Hong Kong said, cutting Iceland off. He grabbed the albino's arm and dragged him toward the water.

"W-wait, I don't want to go in yet! Hong Kong! Let go!" Iceland flailed and tried to get out of the cheerful Asians grasp, but Hong Kong wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"C'mon, Ice. Just for a few minutes."

Iceland sighed and gave up trying to rebel. They made it to the water, where Denmark was still trying to skim the water, and failing miserably. Sealand came running over, stomping all over the water, splashing Denmark. Denmark laughed and began splashing him back. Iceland could hear Finland and Sweden laughing, and practically see Norway rolling his eyes.

Hong Kong walked into the water and took Iceland's hand to drag him in too. Iceland shivered a little. "What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland continued following Hong Kong. "Nothing. The water's just a little cold, that's all."

Hong Kong smirked. "Want me to make you warmer?"

Iceland laughed. "How?"

Hong Kong grabbed Iceland by the shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him closely. "This making you feel warmer?" Hong Kong asked seductively.

Iceland was confused for a minute. Then he laughed. "Hong Kong, who made you such a perv?"

Hong Kong laughed too. He shrugged. "Don't know. Wanna go further in?"

Iceland smiled. "Sure."

They walked to their knees, then their waists, and then their stomachs. Hong Kong pointed at an oncoming wave. "See that one? It's gonna be a big one. Before it curls, jump up and go over it. It's really fun."

Iceland nodded. He did what Hong Kong said. As soon as his feet left the sand, Iceland was lifted up by the wave and went above it. It was amazing.

"How was that?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland grinned. "Awesome! I felt like I was flying. But in water."

"Such simple things amuse teens like you."

Iceland and Hong Kong looked back at Norway, who was standing a few feet away. "So?" Iceland asked.

"So, nothing. I'm just stating the fact. You get amused by small things. It's not bad."

Iceland nodded. Hong Kong smiled. "You wanna join us?"

Norway shrugged. "Why not?" They did the same thing to five more big waves before Denmark realized what they were doing, swapped his skim board for his boogie board and splashed his way into the waves. Norway moved out of the way, but Hong Kong and Iceland got hit and fell down just as a huge wave came by. Iceland was swept towards shore, tumbling through the water roughly. He could hear water splashing as Hong Kong ran over to him. Iceland sat up in the water, the waves tiny and barely even there by the time they got to him.

Hong Kong held out and arm and Iceland took it, standing up gracefully. "You okay?" Hong Kong asked concernedly. Iceland nodded and glared over at Denmark. Norway was also giving Denmark a death glare. Finland, Sweden and Sealand were looking at them.

Denmark pushed his hand through his hair nervously and said, "H-hey, look Ice, I didn't mean t-to . . . Well, y'know, make you fall over or anything. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iceland said blankly. "Watch out next time though."

Denmark laughed. "Heh, yeah, I will . . . Sorry again . . ."

Iceland and Hong Kong went back to the chairs and sat down. "Hey, are you okay Iceland?" Finland asked as he handed Hong Kong and Iceland a towel.

Iceland nodded again. "Hey, that was pretty funny back there when you were going through the water like that!" Sealand exclaimed, laughing.

Iceland's face grew red with anger, but he thought for a moment. _It wasn't like Denmark had meant to make me fall or anything. And, I guess from a viewer's standpoint, it must've been pretty hilarious . . . Nothing to get mad about. _

Iceland grinned. "Yeah, I guess it was." Hong Kong looked at him, as if silently asking permission to laugh too. Iceland nodded, still smiling.

"I don't think it's very funny, I mean, you could've gotten hurt Iceland!" Finland seemed genuinely concerned, but like he still thought it was funny. Sweden did too.

"Well, I didn't, so I guess there's nothing to worry about, huh?" Iceland laughed again, and looked back at the water where Norway and Denmark were still in the water. Denmark was trying to splash Norway, but every time he did Norway just kicked him in the balls. They finally noticed everyone laughing and came to check it out.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Icel'nd's wat'r fail," Sweden said to Denmark as he silently laughed along with the rest of them.

Norway sat down blankly. "Heh, are you okay with everyone laughing . . ?" Denmark asked nervously.

Iceland shrugged. "It must have been pretty funny, I don't mind if anyone laughs."

Denmark and Norway looked surprised but laughed along with them. Soon after, Finland brought out some water bottles, fruit and vegetables, and offered them to everyone. Sealand tried to decline.

"I don't want any fruit!" He whined. "What about candy?"

"Candy?" Finland's expression sucked the sun away from the beach. "That's not good for you! You need to be healthy and grow up big and strong! _You won't grow up big and strong if you eat a bunch of candy!_ NO CANDY!"

They all looked at him wide-eyed. "I-I'll eat the healthy stuff then . . ." Sealand said as he reached for the fruit.

Finland sighed and went back to normal, smiling and offering some to everyone else, and they didn't hesitate to grab the healthy foods. "Well, this is fun!" Finland said happily. Everyone nodded nervously, including Norway.

Once they finished eating, Sweden said, "How 'bout we t'ke a walk al'ng the b'ch?"

"Sounds fun, Su-san!" Finland said. Norway shrugged. Denmark jumped up and grabbed Norway's arm, pulling him up too. "C'mon, let's go!" Denmark said excitedly. Sweden, Finland and Sealand got up too. Hong Kong helped Iceland up, leaving his hand around Iceland's.

They went on, keeping their feet in the water by a few inches. "Let's hear more about you, Hong Kong," Finland suggested.

Hong Kong shrugged. "Well, eh, I like fireworks and firecrackers."

Finland's eyes shined. "Really? I love fireworks, especially at festivals! Do you have any?"

Hong Kong nodded. "Yeah, I carry them around with me sometimes."

"You should light them up at some point!" Finland said excitedly. "Ahem, well, what else? I'm sorry if I'm prying, but I'd like to get to know you better."

"It's okay, I don't' mind. Well . . . I like Jackie Chan . . . I don't like the dark."

Finland nodded. "Jackie Chan . . . That actor? I've heard of him . . ."

Before anyone could ask more questions, Iceland said, "Eh, yeah, so, what're we doing tomorrow then?"

"We're going shopping at the plaza," Norway answered blankly.

Hong Kong ginned and looked at Iceland. "What?" Iceland asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Hong Kong answered innocently. Iceland narrowed his eyes at him and dropped it.

Denmark spoke up. "Aww yeah, there's a candy shop, and arcades, and clothes, and bars, and candy stores, and bars, and arcades! It's gonna be awesome!" He punched the air for emphasis.

"Candy Shoppes?" Sealand said eagerly. "Sweet! I'm—" Finland glared over at him. "—Not gonna get any candy at all," Sealand finished sadly. Finland smiled again.

"Hey Norge, there's a mini golf place down there, wanna go? Wanna go? Wanna go? Wanna—"

"If I say yes, will you shut the hell up?"

"Yeah! We're totally going mini golfing!" Denmark exclaimed. They all looked at him weirdly. "W-what? Is mini golfing not cool?"

"No, it's not," Norway said. Denmark bowed his head.

The water had calmed down, and the sunset reflected yellow, orange and pink on its fresh waves. They doubled back and grabbed their things off the sand, heading back toward the beach house.

"Wh't's f'r dinn'r?" Sweden asked when they were walking up the stairs.

Finland thought for a minute. "Who's up for hamburgers and hot dogs?"

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Denmark and Sealand said loudly, with their hands held up into the air.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Okay," He said.

Finland began cooking, and Sweden helped set up the table.

"Today was fun," Hong Kong said cheerfully. Iceland looked over at him. Hong Kong was toweling off with a Jackie Chan towel, and his hair was still a little damp.

"Yeah, it was," Iceland said happily. Hong Kong finished toweling off and went over to Iceland, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Iceland leaned against Hong Kong's chest, wrapped in his warm embrace.

"I love you," Hong Kong said. Iceland looked up at him. "I love you, too."

**So, I like, totally cannot express how sorry I am for not updating any of my fics in forever! High Schools a bitch! there's so much I want to do when I get home and I only ever get like, half of it done!**

**Anyway, I don't want to take forever with this, but I like telling you guys about my life, for no reason. XD **

**I'm pretty sure I already told you this, but I have a FaceBook page for me, where you guys can check in if you want! I haven't had many people liking it . . . So, if you want to you can, I know there've been some new people reading this. (PS. If you could review to tell me what you think, that'd be great . . . )**

**So, you guys know how I have a cosplay group? XD Dey're my family! Anyway, me and my Norway cosplayer-friend are like, expiramenting. Why the hell am I telling you this? Well . . . I dont know . . . I just am. XP **

**Errr, I think that's it. If I have anything else about my future plans that I want you guys to know, I'll have it on FaceBook most likely, so if you wanna be posted please like it!**

**Oh, and Review please! They give me even more inspiration to keep writing. Shows me that you like it! (Haven't I told you all this shiz before. . . ?XD) Thanks for reading! Love to you all! Any questions can be in a review or FaceZBook post, although it'd be cool if I got reviews . . . Anywayz, byebye guys! **


End file.
